Indonesia
Indonesia 'is a country in Southeast Asia, between the Indian and Pacific oceans. The country shares land borders with Papua New Guinea, East Timor, and the eastern part of Malaysia. It is the neighbor of Singapore, Malaysia, Vietnam, the Philippines, Australia, Palau, and India's Andaman and Nicobar Islands.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indonesia Description Appearance He wears everything available depending on how the artists personified him. Clothing design is not limited, everyone is free to design him by themselves. But he usually wears his iconic kopiah (fez) and/or caping (rice hat) to make people recognize him. Personality﻿ His mentality is a mix of being egotistic, nice and kind, stupid genius, honest, loyal, two faces, nationalistic, deeply religious, open-minded yet close-minded, a fanatical follower of a political figure, opportunistic, foreign culture lover, doubter, complainer, and blamer. Interests Indonesia loves spicy foods as much as South Korea and India do. He also adores his pet ”dragon”, Komodo. Indonesia is obsessed with K-POP because of how catchy and entertaining it is for him, but never forget the animes! Indonesia himself is very focused whenever it comes to his religion. Flag meaning '''Do not confuse '''his flag with both Monaco's flag and Poland's flag. Monaco's red color, in the top of the flag, is much darker whilst Poland‘s flag is upside down. This often happens. Indonesia had a dual colour flag, red on top and white on the bottom with a 2:3 ratio size. Red, in the flag, means bravery while white means purity. Other symbols He does not have more than 1 symbol. He only has one. The one you know, The Garuda. It is one of the most common national symbols of Indonesia, following with the Komodo dragon. Nicknames Besides by ”Indo” as his most common nickname -for the Countryhumans Wiki- Indonesia has a lot more nicknames, which are, surprisingly, more than you can expect : * Emerald of the Equator * Archipelago * Agriculture State * Nyiur State * Balinesia * Garuda * State of a Thousand Temples * Thousand Islands State * State Megabiodiversitas * Heaven Earth * World Lung * The Big Muslim Population * Our Large Neighbor To The North and Our Asian Nearest Neighbour * Asian Tiger Although they are very strange names, they are nicknames to Indonesia as he is named because of his very interesting culture and his geographical site. Etymology This name comes from the Greek and Latin words: Indos (Ἰνδός) and Nesos (νῆσος), meaning Indian Islands. Interestingly, this name was used in the 18th century, before the Independence of Indonesia. This name was later picked up by the people living in East Dutch Indies (a name before Indonesia) and named the country, Indonesia. History Pre-Colonization In the 7th century, there were more than two kingdoms, but the strongest one is Majapahit and Srivijaya. Srivijaya, founded by Sumatra, is a powerful kingdom; it is great in trading. Srivijaya was also converted in Buddhism and Hinduism. Majapahit, founded by Java, was under Gajah Mada and all of the Majapahits are Hindus. Islam was later used in the 13th century when merchant activities were spread by Arab Muslim Traders. It spread from Northern Sumatra to more islands and by the 16th century, Majapahit and Srivijaya were a dominant Muslim kingdom. Today, Indonesia is the most populated Muslim country. Colonization Portugal is the first European country that steps on Indonesia's land, fought and then they have Timor Leste. Followed by Spain, and then there is Netherlands, below Netherlands is VOC, a company that owns Indonesia but don't actually colonize Indonesia. Because VOC doesn't own all of Indonesia's land. In December 31st 1799, VOC goes bankrupt and then Netherlands Kingdom began to take Indonesia's land within the name "Dutch East Indies". But then, France won in a war with the Netherlands and decided to colonized Indonesia indirectly. After that, United Kingdom colonized Indonesia for 5 years, back to the Netherlands again until 1942. During this year Japanese Empire attacked Indonesia because it was a Dutch colony and encouraged Indonesian to have a nationalist speech, so they were seen as a liberator. But they fast change their opinion because they were persecuted and used by the Japanese Empire. To gain their support they tried to train Indonesian's soldiers to fight the Allies, but the army was more useful for Indonesia which used it for the independence of the country. The Japanese occupation stopped when it was defeated in 1945. Indonesia proclaimed on 17th August 1945, yet after the proclamation, the United Kingdom doesn't want to recognize Indonesia's freedom and started military aggression with the help of the United Kingdom. Present On April 2019, there was an election between Prabowo and Joko Widodo. On May, Jokiwi was claimed president; the Prabowo supporters did not like this so there was a 3-day war between the government policies and the Prabowo supporters. Prabowo thinks that Jokowi cheated so there will be evidence and conclude whether Jokowi will become president or not in October 2019. On the end of June, Prabowo surrendered and gave up. He confessed that he was telling a lie, and so Jokowi, the new president of Indonesia, is gaining his presidency the 2nd time. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Diplomacy Geography It is the world's largest island country, with more than seventeen thousand islands, and at 1,904,569 square kilometres (735,358 square miles), the 14th largest by land area and the 7th largest in the combined sea and land area. With over 261 million people, it is the world's 4th most populous country as well as the most populous Muslim-majority country. Java, the world's most populous island, is home to more than half of the country's population. Indonesia consists of hundreds of distinct native ethnic and linguistic groups, with the largest—and politically dominant—ethnic group being the Javanese. A shared identity has developed, defined by a national language, ethnic diversity, religious pluralism within a Muslim-majority population, and a history of colonialism and rebellion against it. Indonesia's national motto, ''"Bhinneka Tunggal Ika" ("Unity in Diversity" literally, "many, yet one"), articulates the diversity that shapes the country. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indonesia Resources and Trade The country has abundant natural resources like oil and natural gas, tin, copper and gold. Agriculture mainly produces rice, palm oil, tea, coffee, cacao, medicinal plants, spices and rubber. Indonesia's major trading partners are China, the United States, Japan, Singapore and India. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indonesia Relationships Family * Netherlands - (mother): My mom, she treated me badly for a while ago. But then she decided to change his personality and treat me like a good mother. However, currently, I think she barely remembers me. * Malaysia - (ex-brother): Hmmm.. if you steal my culture again, I swear, I will not be very friendly to you! But I don't want to do that but still... * Singapore - (cousin’s ex-brother): - You have a lot of money! That is great for ASEAN! * Brunei Darussalam - (cousin‘s ex-brother): - Oil! Oil! * Timor Leste - (ex-brother): - Old brother... * Suriname - (brother/sister): - Who are you? * New Caledonia - (related bloodline (Javanese)/child): - Just heard of his name, but seriously who is he? Friends Pretty much almost friends with everyone, but these are his best friends: * Russia - Best comrade! We also share military supplies. * Philippines - Indonesia’s best friend - surprised at your singing skills. I'm speechless...! * North Korea - Hey, thanks for the response that my flowers are great! * India - Yes! I love your Indian soap operas and songs! * China - My trading partner! We also have a long history together! * South Korea - I love your KPOP! Make more!! Also, your spicy foods are amazing!! * Palestine - Stay strong Pal! Tell me if you need any help from Israel, Palestine. * Australia - Apa Kabar, neighbor! Although you and America SEPARATED TimTim from me, I much understand the reason behind it. Neutral * United States - You are neutral to me for now... but I'm gonna keep an eye on you if you mess me up again... * Netherlands - We were enemies! * Japan - Well, we are trading partners now! Enemy Although Indonesia wants to be neutral, he has an enemy: * Israel - You big bully!! You are not welcome in this country! '''Opinions Malaysia (Milo addict) They both are rivals depending on the people, they sometimes mock each other, laugh at each other and sometimes act as nothing happened, but most of the time, they are friendly to each other. Philippines Indonesia doesn't really know much about him except Philippines godly singing, Indonesia also weirdly found that Philippines language is almost than the others even though they came from the same ancestor. Singapore Indonesia is sometimes jealous of Singapore as Singapore is richer, but he extremely feels grateful because he knows that Singapore is the major help of ASEAN. Brunei Darussalam Brunei has amazing oil resources and gives more money for the search of oil than Indonesia. Brunei and Indonesia also share the Borneo Rainforest and very much, they enjoy this welcoming relationship. Timor Leste (TimTim) Indonesia pretty much still care about Timor even after Timor's independence, Indonesia did a bilateral relationship and helps/supports Timor so they can officially join ASEAN (unfortunately, he didn’t join as Singapore notice he isn’t fully a developed country ). Timor Leste didn't exist until Portugal came in and colonized half of Timor's land; another half is Indonesia's. Suriname Indonesia didn't know Suriname, but Suriname is related to him because of the Javanese population, the Netherlands is, of course, the cause of the Javanese emigration, so many Javanese can't get back and forced to stay in Suriname, married with foreigners, and there we are. New Caledonia The same thing as Suriname, Indonesia maybe knows their name, but he doesn't know that they're related to him nor knows much about them. Russia (Komrad) Best comrade, now a best friend again even though G30SPKI made Indonesia hate communists so much, that Indonesia also forgot that USSR was once his comrade (the USSR helped Indo in Operation Trikora and made Indo the fourth strongest military at that time). Keep the bilateral relationship going. North Korea Indonesia gave them the orchid, and they really loved it, Indo named the flowers "Kimilsungia". United States Well, America helps him sometimes, but he also messed so many things up with Indo (like Tim Tim). Some Indonesians recognize America as a bad influence. Japan Indonesia and Japan have a strong relationship, although they used to be enemies. Japan notices that Indonesia is the most supportive country in Japan, as Japan's economy depends on Indonesia much. India Indonesia sometimes called India as his idol, some Indonesians loved to watch India soap opera, Indian movies, stuff and oh, also Indonesia takes a lot of words from Sanskrit. China Even though they both share a sea border, they have a good relationship because of their trade and of their very long history together. Even if the most histories of them filled with both tragedy and drama. South Korea Indonesia is one of the heavy fans of K-Pop (Indo usually goes nuts for it), which is great for South Korea. South Korea, itself is a great trading partner with Indonesia and has made a few navy ships with Indonesia. Netherlands Indo and the Netherlands used to hate each other until the Netherlands communicated more in a friendly way. Today, they are now friends. Palestine Indonesia helps Palestine with aid, hospital, and so many things that are important to the people, and Indonesia sees Israel as a bully to Palestine. Australia They both are having a problematic relationship but they're still fine as they both are welcoming neighbors. Israel Indonesia hates him, SO MUCH, that Indo doesn't even recognize him as a real country; many Indonesians are angry at Israel as he bullies his brother Palestine, but secretly Indonesia and Israel trade like what countries do in a bilateral relationship. Reference ru:Индонезия Category:Country Category:Asia Category:Oceania Category:Characters Category:ASEAN Members Category:Everything Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:South East Asia Category:Islamic Countries Category:Island Countries Category:Republics